What goes together better then cold and darkness?
by Like it Random
Summary: Elsa knows both Pitch Black and Jack Frost. After her disaster of a coronation Pitch comes to comfort her, but Jack comes to congratulate her. It doesn't go too well. Features a little PitchxElsa. Could be carried on as a series of one shots.


**AN: Hi, this is my first ROTG and Frozen fic, and a little warning, if you ship Jelsa, turn back now. I friggin _hate _Jelsa. I find that PitchxElsa is a much better ship and there's not enough Fics about it! Any way, if you feel the same, feel free to read. I wrote it pretty quickly and will probably go back to it after a while and make it more detailed. If its liked then it might span to a longer fic or just a lot of one shots featuring PitchxElsa only! But please read and review!**

* * *

What goes together better than cold and darkness?

As the ice doors slammed behind her, Elsa found herself gazing around the ice palace she had just made with her _powers_. She never knew she had so much power. And the precision that had gone into it, she had hardly even thought about it. She was going to stay here, forever. No one would ever look for her. No one would ever call her a witch. She was free.

Elsa heard something, light footsteps and a swish of material. She looked to the darkest corner of the palace. He narrowed her eyes, "Pitch?" She asked to the darkness. A faint chuckle answered her. Sure enough he stepped out of the darkness. "It is you!" She said.

"Well you have changed." Pitch Black said to her. "I heard you became the Queen of Arrendale."

Elsa huffed, unruffled by the Nightmare Kings presence. "More like the Queen of Isolation." She replied. Elsa had Know Pitch since she was child. A sort of friendship had sprung up between her and the bogeyman. Ever since she found out that it was him that gave her nightmares she forced him to stop. Pitch admired her resilience but had stayed around because of her _fear. _

"What happened?" He asked, coming closer.

"I don't know. It was Anna, she wanted to get married and she wanted everything to change, but how could it?" Elsa asked, more to herself, as she thought back to that memory. "Anna she... she took my glove and wouldn't give it back. Without them my power would show. People got scared and tried to attack me." She lifted her eyes to Pitch. "I ran away."

"But you created _this_!" He said gesturing to the palace around him. "Think of the power you have. Think of what we could do together!" Elsa rolled her eyes. He had been talking about using their powers together for ages, trying to convince her to use them to gain more power, "What goes together better than _cold _and _darkness_?" He asked her.

She sighed and turned away. "It doesn't work like that, Pitch. I'm not going to do anything for a while." She said and turned back to face him. He was so close to her. Close enough to... She shook her head, it would never work. Elsa stepped around him and walked out on to the balcony. The doors opened on her command.

"Elsa?" Someone called; the voice was distant, yet familiar. She heard Pitch groan and she almost groaned herself, who _else _was coming? She had made this place to be alone. Two was more than enough. "Elsa!" The voice was closer. She narrowed her eyes in the bright light, but then she saw it, a flash of white riding the wind.

"Jack?" She asked. The winter spirit flew faster and then landed on the rail in front of her. She took a few steps back.

It was Jack Frost. What was _he _doing here? Jack used to visit her all the time, he even taught her how to start to use her powers. But after the accident with Anna, she had seen him less and less. The last time she had seen him was five years ago, on her eighteenth birthday.

"Hey Elsa!" He said, he was grinning like mad. He didn't even realise what was wrong. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Why are you here Jack?" She asked coldly.

"Just saying congratulations! You're a queen now right?" He asked her.

"Yes... No..."

"It's complicated." Pitch said behind her. He walked into the light and Jack froze. The smile was wiped from Jacks face.

"What's he doing here?"

"That's none of your business Jack," Elsa said. She turned away from him, about to go inside.

"Elsa? What wrong?" Jack asked her. His eyes flittered to Pitch. "Is it hi-"

"No, it's you Jack!" Elsa said whipping around. Her temper had flared, he hadn't been there in the darkest part of her life and now he was asking what was wrong? "You're the problem here!" Pitch had always been there, he understood how it felt how to be cast out. All Jack did was make a joke out of everything.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked her.

"I haven't seen you in five years Jack!" She said. "Do you even know what I've been doing those last few years? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" She said. "You should have been there! You should have helped!"

"Just go, Jack." Pitch said. He stepped in front of Elsa.

"What are you doing here, Pitch?" Jack asked him. "Don't think I don't know."

"Jack, get out of here!" Elsa wanted him gone, now.

"But-!"

"NOW!" She whipped out her hand, sending ice shooting out of nowhere. Jack eyes widened and he jumped off the balcony, the wind picked him up and he flew off.

Elsa broke down; everything had gone wrong so quickly. When she had thought she handled it, something else happened. She fell to the floor and sobbed. She felt Pitch put his arms around her. Sometimes it was all too much.


End file.
